


Linked Angels

by Sakuraa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childbirth, Crack, Cursed, F/M, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Smut, it is nasty and terrible read at your own risk, pwease spware mwy innocent soul uwu, very cursed fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraa/pseuds/Sakuraa
Summary: Yusaku and Aoi have some fun and find themselves in a situation no one eggsxpected.





	Linked Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im Ra and I ruin people's lives
> 
> This is a Gift for my wonderful Friend Jay, for our discord VRAINS HELL gift exchange <3
> 
> I hope u enjoy it and I have no responsibility for any negative emotions that u feel towards this fanfiction.
> 
> It's cursed but I WARNED YOU.

Ten years after the near-destruction of Link VRAINS, all was peaceful across both the virtual and real world. The two heroes of VRAINS that prevented worldwide massacre, Playmaker and Blue Angel, lived in peace among the normies in the real world, mostly retired from the drama of virtual duelling. The pair of them were a power couple – an unstoppable force, one which shook the world of VRAINS when they started dating, the Angelmakershippers celebrated in joy whilst the Datastormshippers wreaked havoc in despair and heartbreak.

Yusaku and Aoi lived together with Shoichi in an upgraded hot dog stand, studded with diamonds and gold-plated signs, bought from the money they earnt in saving VRAINS together. This lead to the popularity of the hot dog stand soaring and every duellist desiring Yusaku and Shoichi’s giant meaty hot dogs, drizzled with various gooey liquids. Now, they live humbly away from the action of the world, only making occasional appearances to the public, for the pair of them only wanted to focus on making each other happy.

Yusaku gently cupped Aoi’s cheeks and gazed deep into her angelic dung-coloured irises and smooched her.

“My angel, I hope you are ready for our sweet love making tonight, for I have bought us a few new playthings.” He whispered delightfully into Aoi’s ear, his alluring deep voice sending shivers through her spine.

“Shoichi is watching.” Aoi stated, gesturing over to the hot dog daddy himself, who sat a mere couple meters from the pair that we’re practically eye fucking next to him. “But, I would not wish to be with anyone but a true winning duellist such as yourself.” She replied, whispering deep into his waxy ear canals.

Shoichi rolled his eyes. “I will leave you two lovebirds in peace now, cya dudes.” The hot dog master leaves the room.

The pair paused, and then started devouring each other’s mouths faster than a straight white male gets offended over a minor inconvenience. Yusaku stuck his tongue into her moist oral cavity as she deeply sighed, their tongues wrestling for dominance – the dominant tongue to win would be on top tonight.

The calm of the room, only filled with the sound of breathing and sloppy kissing, was a heavenly environment the pair yearned to experience regularly. The feeling of being the sole focus of the other was a powerful drug that brought out the most prehistoric urges human beings could feel.

After 4 hours of making out, Yusaku’s tongue reigned supreme over Aoi’s tongue, just as he did in every single duel.

“Aoi – or rather, ile call you by your naughty, slutty name, Blue Angel…” Yusaku chuckled. “…I have a special treat for you tonight, something I’d say is rather… eggxcellent.” He grinned, licking Aoi’s cute button nose. He swiftly got up from straddling his lover and retrieved some store-bought chicken eggs from the fridge. Aoi gasped. She did not expect Yusaku to be into such weird fetishes – but he’s always been a mysterious aloof person, and she appreciates every surprise that he brings to her life.

Yusaku stuck his hands into Aoi’s panties, feeling her damp nether-regions – she was just a little bit too excited. Aoi gasped, as she did not expect to feel her lovers’ cold hands against her warm stove. Her panties magically fell off at some point and now she lays on her back, legs spread wider than a chicken being stuffed, ready to boil some fucking eggs.

Yusaku lubed up some eggs, and stuck his finger into her vagina, wiggling it around.

“Perfect.” He mumbled to himself, as he poked the tip of the slick round object to the entrance of her cave. He pushed, the egg’s figure slowly being consumed by the fleshy monster mouth.

Aoi sighed. The delicate texture of the eggs’ shell felt oddly satisfying. It felt like a reverse poop, but in the wrong hole. Despite the oddness of this situation, it felt good, and it felt even better to her knowing that Yusaku was enjoying this. Perhaps Yusaku’s messed up childhood lead to this kink of his, nonetheless, she accepted it.

Yusaku’s eyes sparkled as he watched the egg disappear into her mesmerising pink flaps, and gently pushed in a second one, which pushed it deeper into Aoi’s cavity. Aoi moaned, the different sizes of the eggs creating an oddly pleasurable sensation that sent shivers through her spine.

“M-more… Fill me up…” Aoi sighed, desperate to experience more of these new sensations.

Another 2 eggs later, she had 4 eggs squished into her soft reproduction hole, which was 4 more than she had ever had in her entire life. It was a feeling better than opening a pack of new yugioh cards. Yusaku eagerly lubed up a 5th and pressed the tip against the bottom of the 4th egg, which slightly peeked from between her peachy cushions, and lightly pushed.

Also, Yusaku was frantically rubbing his own giant dick while he did all this.

As the final egg began to sink into Aoi’s body, a clear white liquid began dripping from her hole, followed by some more sticky yellow goo. Oh shit, an egg cracked inside her. The raw egg whites dribbled onto the couch of which they lived out their sexual fantasy of making Aoi a reverse chicken.

“Well this wasn’t eggxactly what I had in mind, but I guess it’s hot.” Yusaku panted. He was close to climaxing – the sight of his lover filled with delicate chicken period products was the second hottest thing he had ever seen, the first being Firewall Dragon.

“Let me fertilise your eggs, baby~”

He stopped beating his meat and lined up the tip of his magnum dong to Blue Angels filled vaginal walls, and aggressively pushed in, cracking most of the eggs as his humongous sausage forced it’s way in. Aoi yelped in pleasure. The sharp shattered egg shells were quite an exciting pain, and the egg’s liquid contents made for wonderful lube. His dick slipped in and out with ease, and this quickly brought Yusaku to orgasm. He grunted as his dick pulsated and seed spilled into his maiden’s filled pot, his dick stirring the mixture up together.

He pulled out his juice-covered joystick and admired his creation as eggy goo mixed with his baby batter, along with broken eggshells and a hint of blood, slowly flowed out of Aoi’s tunnel.

“Yusaku… sweetie… that was amazing…” Aoi panted as she caught her breath. “I feel so full… so… pregnant…” She cupped Yusaku’s cheeks and they shared a tender kiss.

~

A couple weeks later, on a seemingly ordinary day, Aoi had been throwing up unusually one morning. Though, she did not think much of it, and put it down to bad food at McDonalds the night before. Yusaku had growing concerns though, knowing that they had been sexually active very often for a good few months. He feared the worst – pregnancy. Yusaku did not like children, and absolutely did not want to pass his anxiety-ridden introvert genes onto another. The thought of being a dad made himself feel sick, but he had to bring it up to Aoi, just to check, just in case they were that 0.01% of birth control failures.

He approached her as she chilled on the semen stained couch that held unforgettable fun memories.

“Aoi, can I ask you something personal?” Yusaku asked, his stoic face letting slip a bit of concern.

“Sure?” She replied, confused.

“Have you taken a pregnancy test recently?” Yusaku spoke softly, understanding that this could make her panic.

Aoi paused. “No…” And she took a moment to get lost in deep thought.

“I’m just asking because – well, you never know – your sickness seems odd.” Yusaku sad next to her, placing a hand on her thigh comfortingly. He thought back to when he jokes about fertilising her eggs. He instantly regretting that decision and concluded that he was terrible at dirty talk.

“I will take one, to rest our minds. I’m sure its fine!” Aoi tenderly smiled at Yusaku, a smile that was brighter than the log in screen of Link VRAINS.

Aoi left, leaving Yusaku sitting and fiddling with his deck of cards. The few minutes that past felt like a lifetime to Yusaku, anxiously hoping that it would be negative. Thoughts passed through his head about how good a father he would be – he thought back to Dr. Kogami and Ryoken and decided that he absolutely should not be a father under any circumstance.

Aoi emerged from the bathroom and paused for a moment – that moment of silence filled Yusaku with dread, fear, and acceptance of the worst.

“It’s negative, I’m not pregnant, thankfully.” Aoi grinned.

Yusaku felt his heart drop with relief – he would never be ready for a child. He could not give up his freedom to take care of one. The worst part of parenthood for Yusaku would be completely giving up duelling – his worst nightmare.

“Thank fuck for that.”

~

Two days later on a warm sunny day, the luxury hot dog truck was busy, Yusaku and Shoichi worked their butts off, serving the mobs of kids and teenagers their warm juicy sausages. By the end of the day, the pair of ex-hackers were exhausted, and flopped to eat a delicious, extravagant meal – left over hot dogs.

Meanwhile, Aoi had taken the day off from helping them to rest, as she still felt oddly unwell, but still did not show any concern for it. That evening, right when the boys had finished their doggy duty, she had been sat on the toilet for 20 minutes in a lot of pain. For the most part, she figured it was just constipation, but the strange occasional contraction-feeling sensation started to make her think that there was something seriously wrong, and the pain was coming from her vaginal area, not her pooping hole.

Another 10 minutes passed, and the contractions felt stronger, and this problem started to feel more and more like it could be labour, and that seriously worried Aoi – was she pregnant after all? Or are her insides just prolapsing, like the usual Friday night of extreme anal?

Yusaku, concerned that Aoi had left her excellently made hot dog cold, knocked on the door of the toilet. “You good?”

“Uh.” Aoi paused. “I might… be… in labour?” Aoi yelled, unsure of what is even happening herself.

Yusaku’s heart stopped. Labour? What the hell could she mean? She’s not pregnant, what is she talking about? Is she okay? What the fuck?

“Yusaku, is everything okay?” Shoichi peered around the corner. He deeply cared for the couple and considered Yusaku like a son to him, and had low key shipped them this entire time. Seeing Yusaku’s face filled with terror was not a sight he was used to seeing.

“No…”

~

An hour later, a paramedic had arrived and had assessed the situation, and agreed that some form of labour was occurring, so they had made Aoi comfortable to prepare her. Vyra, the paramedic, was experienced in unexpected births, and was confident that she could deliver the child safely in the hot dog truck.  

“This is a very odd situation, and while the chance is extremely low, the odds of a pregnancy to not show in the mother AND for a pregnancy test to fail, is technically possible. Chances are, this may be a premature birth, too. I can only hope that there is nothing wrong with the child.” Vyra confidently explained to the two. While Aoi was dosed up on painkilling drugs, Yusaku sat beside her in disbelief, in fear, in confusion. This is all too much to handle so suddenly, and the likelihood of being a father being quite the possibility at this point, he can only be strong for Aoi.

“Well what a turn of events!” Shoichi joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. It didn’t work. Shoichi died a little on the inside.

Vyra had been checking the progress of the child and made a worryingly confused noise. “Hmm…”

“Is something wrong?” Shoichi asked, on behalf of a stunned Yusaku.

“Well… I’m not too sure. I’m seeing what I believe is the crown of the baby, but…” Vyra paused, making eye contact with Yusaku. “It doesn’t look right. It doesn’t look like a baby. It’s far too smooth and solid… Perhaps there may be a birth defect.” Her tone had changed from confident to doubtful and worried.

Yusaku pondered, and his mind wondered back to his egg fetish, and he gasped.

“Madame… does it look like it could possibly… be… a… uhh… egg?” Yusaku nervously mumbled.

Vyra only raised an eyebrow and peeked back into Aoi’s birthing canal at the mysterious baby, inspecting what she could see. 

“Why the fuck, and more importantly how the fuck?” Vyra had never seen such a situation as the one she had been placed in here before, and wished she was back in that coma.

The tattered light of the sunset illuminated the tip of the egg as it forced its way through the angel’s tunnel. Sweat from Aoi’s forehead mixed with her dribbles of tears, and Yusaku anxiously held Shoichi’s warm, greasy hands.

A contraction.

Another contraction.

And one final, powerful contraction that had Aoi yelping in pain like a little yappy chihuahua, pushed the whole egg out. Vyra caught it and wiped the bloody liquids that had caked the shell. She handed it to its mother, who cradled it lightly and gazed lovingly at her child.

“Congratulations, its an egg.”

Yusaku held his exhausted lover. Shoichi peered over at the calm, bewildered new parents. Despite their joyful, tired looking faces, he could tell they regretted every decision they had ever made that had brought them up to this moment of birthing an egg, which was physically impossible for a human to do.

“She’s beautiful…” The tenderness of Aoi’s voice calmed the entire room.

“I hate this.” Yusaku whimpered.

~

The egg was much bigger than a chicken egg, about 5 inches in length, so there was no way it could have been simply a left-over chicken egg. There was no explanation to what had occurred, and Aoi seemed to readily accept that it’s here, that its happened, and that they have an egg that is going to hatch into something someday. Yusaku had a difficult time accepting this reality. He only prayed that he was in a coma in the real world and this was just an extremely elaborate dream. Yusaku stared at his supposed child, the egg, sat in an incubator bought from Amazon.

“Maybe we should have fried it instead.” Yusaku thought out loud; his quiet voice did not reach the ears of any other truck household member. 4 weeks had passed, and no sign of life came from his unborn child. It seemed unethical, but Yusaku was hoping it wouldn’t hatch. He had contemplated turning the thermostat up a little too high, or accidently knocking it over. Perhaps it was unfertilised this whole time.

Aoi silently walked over to the egg, her cold body briefly brushing past Yusaku’s, sending shivers up his spine. She opened the incubator, picked up the egg, and sat in a pile of blankets with her child nestled between her warm thighs.

Yusaku raised a brow. “What are you- “

“My maternal instincts are telling me to incubate it myself. I will bond better to the child this way” Aoi insisted, her soft but serious tone was unusual to Yusaku, his anxiety going crazy. There was something slightly off about this whole situation, and while he tried to put it down to his crazy adrenaline filled body, something just hadn’t felt… right.

Yusaku sat down next to a hormonal Aoi and snuggled up with her and the egg and kissed her on the cheek softly. He didn’t want this, at all, but he will at least be a good lover and attempt to be a good father, should a creature emerge.

The shared tender moment was quickly ruined when Aoi suddenly jumped out of her skin, making Yusaku nearly shit himself. She pulled away the blankets to reveal that the egg had a crack – the child was hatching!

“Fuck, it was fertile this whole time, god fucking damn it.” Yusaku thought to himself.

Aoi didn’t say anything, but the look on her face spoke to Yusaku than words ever could – she gleamed with pride and excitement, which had Yusaku’s insides also feeling a little giddy.

The egg shook. Another crack appeared.

A pause.

A tiny muzzle poked out of the small hole it had cracked open.

Another pause.

The proud egg parents held their breaths as they watched the true birth of their child. Aoi cradled the egg, whilst Yusaku watched as intently as a hawk watching is prey. With each momentary glimpse of his obviously non-human child, he was only filled with confusion – what the HELL is this creature and how the fuck did it end up side Aoi’s uterus.

The creature squeaked as it slowly pried open its prison, sharp talons helping it claw its way out. After the 10 longest minutes of Yusaku’s life, his offspring had managed to break open its shell enough for it to crawl out. Still covered in wet, goopy yolk, its elongated scaled head and neck peered out of its safehouse, assessing its surroundings, and slipped right out fully, its long limbs and even longer tail enchanting Yusaku. Aoi cradled her freshly hatched prehistoric-looking young in her soft arms as it caught its breath from its great escape.

“It’s a lizard? A fucking lizard?” Yusaku uttered as he felt several emotions overwhelm him. “Aoi, why are you so calm about this?”

Aoi silently made eye contact with Yusaku, her piercing eyes suddenly felt foreign to him – he could not feel that angelic love he could feel every day from her.

“Yusaku…” Aoi muttered under her breath. “I’m sorry…” She quietly stroked her exhausted offspring. “This is your child… your DNA…”

Yusaku shook his head in disbelief.

“What? What the hell? Huh?” He could feel a panic attack coming on, despite being one of the smartest duellists out there, he simply could not process Aoi’s cold words fully. Wasn’t this meant to be a happy time? Isnt this supposed to be the miracle of childbirth? Why the fuck is his girlfriend holding a baby lizard?

“I’m so sorry I had to deceive you.” Aoi’s voice deepened as she revealed the truth. “I had been looking for a male of your species to sire my offspring, and I wanted only the strongest.” Aoi’s light brown eyes slowly turned into a deep shade of magenta as her pupils slit, shooting Yusaku a penetrating gaze that could kill a man. “I had created this form, a beautiful young girl, and became among the highest-ranking duellists in duel monsters to attract others of the same tier as I. But then you came along, and you were a better candidate than I had ever expected. I slowly built your trust as a good friend and a worthy rival for you.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “Once I desired you, I did not want anyone else. You were perfect. However, you were very difficult to seduce. After all, it has taken me all these years to get close enough to you for to trust me fully, and to fall in love with me.” Aoi took a moment to give Yusaku a warm smile, which contradicted her painful words. “I do love you, Yusaku. I truly did fall in love with you. But now my secret is out, and I have successfully had you sire offspring, I can leave. I should leave now.” She got up, scaled child in hand. “I’m a lizard person, a reptilian being that has blended among the human society. There are thousands of us out there.”

Aoi kissed her stunned Yusaku, who was in too much shock to react.

“Take care, Playmaker.”

Yusaku watched as Aoi fled through the window, capturing a glance at her lizard form. He was in shock, struggling to breathe. When he did manage to regain feeling in his limbs, he waddled to the bedroom and flopped onto his bed, closing his eyes, hoping to never open them again.

~

“Shoichi, if someone was to fuck an anthropomorphised lizard, would they be considered a furry?”


End file.
